


Mornings

by AutisticWriter



Series: Kisses (Femslash February 2019) [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Anti-shippers don't interact, Cuddling & Snuggling, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Ficlet, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Prompt Fic, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Tenko is a morning person and Himiko… isn’t.[Kiss 1: Good morning]





	Mornings

Tenko is a morning person. She loves to get up with the sun and exercise, and genuinely feels she is at her most productive at this time in the morning.

Himiko, however, is not a morning person. If she had her way, Himiko would stay in bed until the afternoon, only rising to eat and do some magic, before going to bed ridiculously early.

So it’s fair to say that Tenko and her girlfriend don’t have much in common. But that doesn’t matter; she loves Himiko for who she is, not for the traits they share.

Still, Himiko’s laziness does cause some… interesting conversations in the mornings. They both need to leave for work at 9am, and, of course, Himiko tries to sleep in as long as possible before finally getting up.

Tenko, not liking to rush around in the mornings, always sets the alarm clock for 8am. Of course, she will already be awake, but it’s for Himiko’s benefit. Unfortunately, Himiko doesn’t appreciate the alarm.

Although, she doesn’t appreciate any form of wake up call.

If Tenko is too noisy when she gets up at sunrise (which is about 4:30am in the height of summer), Himiko will let out a creaking groan and burrow under the blankets. If Tenko continues to disturb her, she lets out a, “Nyeh, shut up, Tenko,” and pulls the pillow over her head. To be honest, it’s quite funny to watch. But Tenko just apologises whilst biting back laughter and sneaks out of the room, letting Himiko go back to sleep.

If the alarm is what wakes Himiko, Tenko, who has come back into the room and does her makeup and hair in front of the mirror, gets an even funnier sight. Himiko sits bolt upright and throws the blankets off of her, tired eyes wide. Groggy and mumbling under her breath, Himiko scans the bedroom for the source of the sound, before finally spotting the alarm clock. She smacks it, and sighs, flopping onto her back. And she glares at the alarm clock and Tenko, but reluctantly gets out of bed to get ready for work.

Of course, there is one other option for _Operation: Wake Up Himiko_. And of them all, it’s probably the most effective.

After doing all her early morning activities, Tenko slips back into bed about half an hour before the alarm will go off. She’s not sleepy in the slightest, but still snuggles up to Himiko, spooning her sleeping girlfriend, loving moments like this. Himiko doesn’t wake up, but usually starts to smile in her sleep.

Right before the alarm will start blaring, Tenko switches it off. Then she rolls over and brushes Himiko’s hair off of her forehead, and whispers, “Himiko.”

She may love to sleep, but Himiko isn’t a very deep sleeper. So her eyelids flicker open and she looks up at Tenko.

“Good morning, Himiko,” Tenko says, giving her sleepy girlfriend a gentle kiss.

“Nyeh, it’s too early,” Himiko mumbles, but she kisses her back. “Morning, Tenko.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
